Breath (Reboot): Episode 9: Ending
Breath (Reboot): Episode 9 --- As I see the real world fade to black, I can feel the couch below me suddenly dissapearing...Throwing me on a pitch black void... I obviously scream in desperation... I spin around to see a light coming from way down... And a door was illuminated by it... The light get closer...I see the ground... I close my eyes as I feel my legs hit the ground...but...they didn't break! I opened one of my eyes to see myself standing still, completely normal...I stare at the door... A white door... I open it and I go through it...and I find myself in an...odd room... There was a chair to the left, one in the center, and the other in the right... Worse was, a pony was sitting in each... The pony to the left was that mare...my first victim... The stallion in the center was Arthur Heartbeat...my second victim... And finally...a masked mare sat in the right corner...wearing a bunny mask... Identical to the ones I used to my killings... They kept quiet for a while...until Arthur broke the silence... "Do you enjoy making ponies bleed?" "N-No!" I exclamated while shaking my head quickly... "You do..." the mare in the left said... "I-I don't! It-It was an accident, I swear!" "An accident...?" the masked one says... The door suddenly shuts behind me... "You terrorized us...tortured us...murdered us..." Arthur said... "The dark soul haunting your body was never the true reason..." the mare on the left says... "You were born to kill..." the masked one concludes... She, then, takes off her mask... It...it was Autumn... They jumped off their chairs... "Do you enjoy hurting other ponies?" they say in a...distorted voice... Suddenly...my head...it hurts... And they kept coming closer... I felt...blood...leaking out of my ears, mouth and nose... I was choking on my own blood... "Do you enjoy hurting other ponies?" My eyes...they're...they're... "Today is the day you lose everything..." My eyes...they jumped out of their sockets... I watched the world spin around before everything going dark... I let out a scream...a...disturbing...scream... It sounded metallic... I, then, felt a horizontal pain in my throat, as my mouth gets even more filled with blood... I fall on my back, with my hooves in my throat, where I could feel a deep cut... Suddenly, I am pulled by somepony... And then... I feel two hooves suddenly hold my waist... I can feel something fleshy touch my buttocks... I don't know what to worry about more... I didn't even need to worry about anything... I felt life being sucked away from my lungs... And just before I was about to lose conscience... I feel something hitting my forehead in an intense speed...crushing my skull... It was that hit...that made me wake up from my nightmare... --- I wake up, scared as a mouse, immediatelly opening my eyes and screaming... I see wooden planks... I look up and I see a wall... I fell off the couch...embarassing... I pick myself up and I collapse on it, staring at the roof... I drag my hooves across my face, sleepy... "Well...Another day, atleast not another corpse...I hope..." Drinking a glass of water and then reading whatever the hell she had in her cottage would probably distract me... I headed to the kitchen... I grabbed a glass cup and put some water in it on the sink... I stepped out of the kitchen and- Bam... The last thing I saw was a wooden bat coming right into my face, held by a light blue pegasus... I don't even need to mention who was it... "Gotcha..." --- As I regained a bit of my conscious...I could see two white stallions with golden armor, carrying me to somewhere... I could see the blue sky...and also... Ponies... Ponies shouting and screaming... Yelling obscenities at me... I saw and felt a cup of Apple Cider flying and hitting my belly... Oh Celestia...it was over... I passed out after a while... --- I wake up again...and I see myself inside a cell... Metal bars holding me in... Concrete walls falling into pieces... And just a wooden bench behind me... I sat on it... And immediatelly held eyes as I bowed... Letting out tears... Of regretment... Pain... Desperation... Confusion... My life was over... I had lost... I failed... I should've fled Ponyville as soon as the corrupt me left me alone... But no... I decided to be a jackass...and stay... I decided to be a moron and wait... I asked for it... I deserved it... "Scelestus. Here's your lover..." a guard said behind the metal door as he opened it... It was Fluttershy... He threw her in and closed the door... I stare at Flutters as she turns around... She had tears streaming down her face...sobbing... What have I done...? "Flutters...I'm-" "SHUT UP!" she broke into tears... I felt like I was struck by a wave of bones... I...I had lost everything...every single thing... I hit my back on the wall and slided down with my hooves on my head... I should've left Ponyville while I had the chance... Why did I try my luck? I...I should've just ran back to where I was found...if I got lucky, maybe I would find Jack's home... But, nope...I decided to stay... I was frustrated at how dumb I was... Just...frustrated... I could hear Fluttershy's muffled cry in front of me... She...she didn't deserve that...I...I deserved to get arrested...not her... And now...I took her with me...I condemned somepony with my own mistakes... An innocent, innocent mare...that had absolutely nothing with my killings...arrested for hiding a serial killer in her home... I should've just left her forever after getting rid of my "inner demon"... Without even saying goodbye... Atleast...she wouldn't be in the same situation I am...right? Or...would she? ... While thinking of solutions to my big mistake, even though they wouldn't change anything...Fluttershy sat down next to me... I didn't even hear or see her... I was lost in my own little world... "S-Sky...d-don't worry...I d-don't h-hate you..." Her voice echoed in my head while her head rested on my shoulder... Now I was absolutely confused... I thought she hated me? She had various reasons to... "Sky...I-I forgive you..." "You shouldn't..." "I s-should...it...it was my fault...It was my fault that I-I didn't think about helping you e-escape..." "Flutters, please...I...I took MY problems to your life...and now...you are getting penalized for MY errors...you...you don't deserve this...you're...innocent...I'm not...I should've telled you to help me out of Ponyville, but...I was lost in your kindness..." "B-But..." "Please...there are certain things that you just can't blame yourself for..." I hugged her with one leg... "S-Sky...I-I...I k-know you'll be u-upset, but..." "What is it...? I don't want to die with any more unanswered questions..." "It's...w-when a-an e-element betrays Celestia and her p-power...it must be t-taken d-down..." My heart sank in sorrow... What have I done...? "F-Flutters...oh my...Flutters!" I freaked out and hugged her, squeezing her like a teddy bear... "S-Sky...forgive me-" "DON'T..." "O-Okay..." "It's...it's not your fault...none of this is your fault, okay? It's all my fault...and I'm going to pay for them...NOT YOU!" With my mind decaying, I started walking to the cell's door and banged on it... "HEY! IS SOMEPONY THERE?!" "S-SKY, STOP!" "GUARDS!" I heard hoofsteps behind me, and then, I felt hooves pulling my tail... "SKY, STOP IT!" In another freak attack, I turned quickly...hitting my elbow in Flutters's muzzle... I couldn't believe I did it... I hurt her... I backed up on the cell door, holding my hoofs in front of my mouth, as I watched Fluttershy's pain as she held her cheek... I...I could see blood leaking out of it... "S-Sky..." "I'M SORRY!" "SCELESTUS!" another voice screamed in the hallway of cells...a guard... Coming to us... Two hooves passed under my front legs, grabbed my head and slammed it against the cell door... I fell dizzy on the ground...as I watched Flutters back up desperatedly on the wall behind her... The cell door opened and I fell backwards...I could see the guard... "It's time for your court..." It grabbed my front hooves and started dragging me out of there... I caught a glimpse of Flutters staring at me with her bleeding cheek... It...it was...just an horrible sight... --- Two big wooden doors opened in front of me... I could see and hear...each pony present insulting me...hoping that I would get a slow, painful, death sentence... I was dragged in front of the judge's bench...and then, forced to sit down on a chair ahead of me... When I took my first glimpse at the judge...my spine froze... As I saw Celestia herself before me... "ORDER IN THE COURTROOM!" Just the tone of voice was enough to intimidate me more than I was already... Hell...there was no way I was escaping prison...lying would only give me a worse fame than I already had... I will just admit... Celestia cleared her throat... "Attention...ponies from Ponyville...today we're here to judge...Skyblack Graymane..." I heard ponies booing behind me... "ORDER!" Celestia hammered her gavel... "THOSE WHO INTERRUPT SHALL NOW BE BANISHED FROM THIS COURTROOM!" I heard gulps... Celestia cleared her throat again... "Skyblack Graymane...accused for triple homicide, rape and torture...what do you have to say, Scelestus?" I noticed how they called me "Scelestus"...if my latin wasn't crappy, it meant something like "wicked". I guess...it fit... "SCELESTUS!" Celestia's shout took me out of my world of thinking with a scare... I immediatelly responded. "I ADMIT...I commited those crimes..." "SEE? WHY WASTE TIME?! JUST ARREST HI-" a guard was soon cut off. "SILENCE!" The guard held his hooves together, begging for pardon... "We need to explain the case to everyone present. The victims's families, the jury and etc..." --- "So, we'll go right back in the beginning... According to a witness which decided to remain anonymous, on the night of the first homicide, Skyblack Graymane was seen buying a leather jacket from a tailor shop, followed by a rabbit mask in a costume shop!" she hit the gavel, "What do you have to say in your defense?" I don't recall buying both pieces of clothing, since I was asleep while Corrupted controlled me, but...well... "I admit...I bought the mask and the jacket..." "Very well, then...next... Semen samples have, then, examined and compared to blood samples that were found in the Ponyville Hospital..." I had a flashback... --- "I believe not, Skyblack, we checked a little of the blood that was coming out of your scars and bruises, and it didn't show anything bad..." --- "The results matched, meaning that you, indeed, performed sexual actions with Arthur Heartbeart, Blue Autumn and Sunshine Tracy's corpses," she hit the gavel "can you confirm that?" I bit my lip...and nodded... "Yes...I raped their corpses..." Ponies started to discuss behind me again...I could hear an enraged mare shout: "BASTARD! YOU BASTARD! YOU BUCKING SCUMBAG!" Guards had to pull her out of the court... "Now...lastly...Skyblack Graymane..." "Yes...your majesty?" "Look to your left...see those two doors..." A familiar blue pegasus walked through them, glimpsing at me with a frowned face...yet, smirking... I could predict what was coming... RD stepped on the witness stand...already letting out an "ahem"... "Miss Rainbow Dash..." Celestia nodded to her... "With pleasure..." she responded, glaring at me with shifty eyes... I gulped and swept the sweat out of my forehead with my two handcuffed hooves... If I could, I would have covered my ears in that moment... "So..." she said, cracking her neck, "I, Rainbow Dash, self proclaimed best flyer of Equestria, saw two murders caused by..." she pointed a hoof to me, "Skyblack Graymane, also know as Scelestus... Before I get to the murders, I also saw Skyblack, walking around the streets of Ponyville, entering a tailor shop, and coming out with the jacket and the infamous bunny mask... I did not follow him, sadly, thinking he was going to a costume party...which was pretty imbecile of me, since my friend, Pinkie Pie, who is the one who mostly throw parties out there, wasn't throwing any that night... But, moving on... Now, in the same day Blue Autumn was killed, I met Skyblack personally at morning, pretty sad after reading a newspaper about Arthur's death. I heard him say something...questionable..." Flashbacks... --- "Oh Celestia...what am I...?" --- She repeated the same... "Skyblack, can you confirm that?" I heard Celestia ask... "Yes...I killed Arthur and said that a day after..." Man, I was afraid of two things...looking behind me...and looking to RD herself... "So, when I heard that and saw the article, I got kind of disturbed. But, I couldn't confirm anything yet, so, I started watched him closely, and then, the following murder happened..." She smirked again... "Okay, so, there's something that I find odd about this Blue Autumn's murder...but, I think I can explain it... As some ponies noticed, not many though, Blue and Skyblack were seem exchanging endearment in front of the Ponyville hospital..." I felt the same embarassement, except multiplicated by millions... "I saw it myself, although I didn't pay much attention to them...however, at night, I did saw Skyblack coming out of his apartment...wearing the jacket and the bunny mask... I saw him entering the Ponyville hospital by the back...minutes later, coming out filled with blood, much to my surprise and shock... I sneaked inside the hospital, and I saw a dead guard, which was the first murder by him I saw up close and personal, and, by following a trail of blood Skyblack's meat cleaver left, I found a puddle of blood and an open door, and, inside, I saw Autumn's corpse, with her forehead split open by the cleaver, undressed and with blood leaking from...erm...that place..." Flashbacks I didn't want to have happened...I controlled my tears... "Why did he do that? From what I believe...Skyblack is totally not a faithful boyfriend, all he always wanted, was to have sexual relations with Blue Autumn, only to move to his next victim, which he would seduce and kill...be it a stallion, be it a mare...as we can see, he's a sadist bisexual necrophiliac..." I felt like my brain was hammered... I wasn't bisexual...neither a necrophiliac...neither a sadist... I held my head with my two hooves...covering my eyes... I didn't want to live anymore... Somepony...please...somepony...just stab me to death... "Very well...thank you for your presence, miss Rainbow Dash..." Celestia said to her... "It was totally my pleasure..." she said, leaving the stand and heading for the exit on the right of the courtroom... Before leaving, she gave me one last glimpse, before giggling and leaving... "Now...to finally finish this...once and for all... Scelestus..." "Majesty..." I sighed...with my eyes glazed to the ground... "You commited the most horrible crimes we've witnessed here...You traumatized these ponies...You are a monster to all of us...One of my trustful elements will be executed because of you...You aren't a normal pony, Skyblack...You're an abomination...We surely won't miss you..." I could hear that she started to sob, "Tell us...Why...WHY did you do all of this? What kind of sick freak are you?" I inhaled, "I regret everything...I'm sorry for your town and your ponies...Dispose of me already..." "...I, declare you, Skyblack Graymane, the Scelestus..." she hit her gavel as hard as possible... "GUILTY!" I wish I could cover my ears as soon as she said that... All...all ponies in the courtroom...even guards...screamed and yelled in joy upon the words were said... "ORDER!" The gavel was hit...the noise dissapeared in a second... "Although...Skyblack Graymane will NOT receive a death sentence..." Ponies argued behind me... "Skyblack Graymane will spend his entire life, in the Ponyville Sanatorium...the home to where ponies like him deserve to be..." The joy was multiplicated... I felt a punch in the back of my head...I was knocked out... With my audition and tact, I heard ponies screaming and yelling, all happy... I could also feel...various objects throw at me... But...it got worse when I got outside... I felt a rock hitting my chest... I opened my eye slightly...and I could see the guards having trouble keeping the angry individuals away... Although...one was able to pass through them... An old mare, with a blue coat, ran to me and hammered her hoof on my face.. "YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER! YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER! YOU SON OF A-" She was grabbed by the back by a guard and throw away... I could feel my muzzle bleeding...my forehead bleeding...my left eye couldn't open... I was doomed... The voices echoed in my head... And...I could...hear Applejack's voice in the middle of them... In fact, I caught a glimpse of her yelling at me... "BUCK YOU! A-A-AND YOUR EYEBROW!" As guards protected many rocks and objects throw at me, some still passing through though, I closed my eyes... And let myself lose consciouness... --- I woke up... My head...it hurted like hell... I lift myself up and look to my body... Celestia... It's all filled with...scars...cuts...bruises... The air...it stinks... With my blurred vision, I look around... It's a quadricular room...the walls are falling apart...the bed...if you can even call it a bed, is just a matress... And...there was somepony there with me...? I look to a corner...I see a...gray stallion...with a black hair and tail...with red eyes...Staring at me... "Rise and shine..." He got up and came to me... He extended me a hoof... I grabbed it...and he helped me up... "So...you're the Graymane, everyone's talking about, right?" "For...how long...was I out...?" "Two weeks..." "What?!" "Someone threw a knife at you...it penetrated your skull and almost stabbed your brain...but, unlucky for you, they were able to save you..." He touched the left side of my head...it hurted... "OW!" "Whoops...also..." he retreated and sat down on the matress, "your girlfriend is dead..." "I...I know...you didn't had to-" "They cut the bitch's head clean off..." "What...?" "Her head just flew off and rolled for like, ten meters...spraying blood everywhere...man, I bet that su-" I grabbed his neck and pressed on it... "Shut...the fuck...up..." "Aaah...love...always corrupting...minds..." I let go...I felt an immense headache all of the sudden... "Yep...that knife did cause some damage..." I shook it off... "Now...you're probably wondering why I'm here..." "No, I'm not..." "No? Well, I'll tell you anyways...Some annoying foals were playing outside my house, loudly, and man, they were annoying...You know what I did?" I sighed... "What?" "I ponynapped them, cut their limbs off, fucked them reeeall good and then, I stored them in my room for lonely nights!" "A-And the limbs...?" "I was a little hungry...So, yeah, I ate them..." "You sick..." "Look who's talking..." I glazed to the ground... He laid down to the matress... "Heh, I was arrested after I tried getting one of those babes from the spa to bed, I forgot the rotting corpses there..." "Nice job, idiot..." "Well, that's good...I was throw here one week after you were throw into coma..." "And...?" "That means, since I got here first, I own this cell...and I'm the boss here...you have to do what I tell you..." "And if I don't...?" "Things get worse...Simple as that..." I sighed... "Fine...what do yo-" "I order you to turn around..." I didn't like where that was going... I should've just died because of that knife... "Rise your tail..." Definitely should've died... I, then, had a sudden flashback... --- I feel two hooves suddenly hold my waist... I can feel something fleshy touch my buttocks... --- The dream... Worse was...I felt two hooves hold and press my waist... A body press on my back... And...something fleshy touch my buttocks... I felt a breathing in my neck...rising to my ear... I heard a whisper... "This will only hurt for you..." But...when he was just about to start...when I felt his glans...I reacted... I hit my elbow in his face, and threw him off me...I panicked... After that, I crawled to a corner... "DON'T COME CLOSE!" I put my head in between my knees...I felt a tear running down my cheek... "Son of a-Wait...are you freaking crying? Why is a psychopath like you cry-" "I'M NOT A PSYCHOPATH!" "And I'm a giant talking watermelon..." I ignored him... Suddenly...I heard voices...coming from the corridor... It looked like three...no, four...four stallions fighting... "What the hell is going on out there?" With a glimpse, I could see my inmate peeking outside... "Hah! There's two guards fighting against two refugees and...oh crap, the refugees wrecked them!" I could care less... "HEY! OVER HERE!" I decided to go check it out... "What are you two doing?!" "What do you think? We're getting out of here!" "Help us!" "Why we should?" "Why not? Let's free the whole sanatorium! Let's take over Ponyville or something!" This guy dreams too much... "Hmph...I think...it might work..." Considering I was in a sanatorium, no wonder they agreed... I just want to get out of here... The escapees grabbed the keys from one of the guards and opened the cell doors... However, as soon as my inmate stepped out, he headbutted one of the escapees and punched the other one... "What was that for?" "Keep cool, I know this whole sanatorium already...we're getting out of here in one piece! Just follow me!" "As long as you don't betray me as soon as we reach the exit...IF we reach the exit..." "Why would I betray my very own new sex slave?" "Wait, what?!" "Shut up and follow me already!" I did... -- We walked down the stairs and stopped just behind a corner... "What's your name anyway?" "Ssssh! I can hear some guards just up ahead..." "So, what now? We take a cardboard box and sneak past them?" "No...hold on a second..." He peeked out... I did as well, peeking out above him... The guards were talking about...me... Something about "crazy" and "wish I could've killed him"... After a while, they descended some stairs next to them... "Come on..." Inmate, as how I will just call him now, and I spyed down the stairs... The guards dissapeared under them... Inmate made a signal with his hoof for me to wait there... He went down the stairs and, then, made another signal for me to come... After I got to him, we went straight forward...to our right, was some sort of cafeteria, with some guards patrolling around it... We hid behind a big plant pot... Inmate, once again, told me to wait, and then, rolled forwards until he hid behind a wall... "What are you, a ninja?" He made a signal with his lips to shut up, and then, another one for me to come... I did so, fastly... We peeked around the corner...the exit was just a few meters ahead of us... "There...the doors to freedom..." However, we had to pass through the entrance of the sanatorium in order to leave... It was filled with guards and workers... Inmate rolled forwards to the couch, but... He hit the plant next to it, knocking it down... "Wha-?!" a guard exclamated in surprise... "Is somepony there?" another one asked... I stood still, lying down as he hid behind the couch, trembling... "Ooooh, shit, oh shit, oh shit...Skyblack, help!" The guards immediatelly turned to the couch's back, pointing their spears... It was my chance... I could run for the exit... But...should I leave Inmate behind? I was struck by a flashback... --- "Why would I betray my very own new sex slave?" --- Yeah...I think I should... Not everypony deserves help... "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE OF YOUR CELL?!" the guards yelled to Inmate... I took a deep breath, and immediately ran torwards the exit... I heard more ponies yelling behind me... I hit the doors hard...and I was blinded by the sun shining... Fresh air...at last... However, as soon as I opened my eyes again, I was greeted with a spear flying next to my face... There were more guards outside... Why didn't I expect that...? I jumped over the railing to my right, panicking, and then, I ran...I ran as fast as possible torwards the trees ahead of me... I saw more spears landing next to me... But, then, I dissapeared behind the woods... --- I ran, ran, ran...I couldn't stop running... I lost track of time...I still don't know for how much I ran... I stopped after tripping on a tree root, and rolling down a hill as I was injured by the tree branches that hit my falling body... I stopped rolling after going through a bush...I was exhausted...I couldn't move... I could feel the wind blowing me... But...I could hear water... Raising my head a little, I see a river... I started crawling to it...using the last of me... Fortunately, I stopped by it, I grabbed some water and threw it in my face... But...I was still thirsty... Way too thirsty... I tried grabbing more water, but as soon as I looked down...I felt dizzy... I was about to pass out... Worse...I slipped down and fell in the river... I was dragged by the stream to nowhere... I was too tired to swim... I could feel my remaining oxygen leaving my lungs in the form of bubbles... I felt dizzy...I was about to pass out...this time, I could not avoid it... As my eyes shut...two hooves suddenly enters the water, grabs mine and pulls me out... --- I woke up...my head is relaxed by a pillow...I am covered by a blanket... I see a chair on the other side of the room... A green stallion watched me... "Es vos vigilat?" Oh great...Latin... Good thing I had lessons with Jack, even though he wasn't the greatest... "Operor...uuuhh...vos narro English?" "English? Oh, sure!" "That's a relief..." The stallion came closer, he was green, had a golden coloured mane and also some weird painting on his face... "Who are you?" "I ask you the same, outsider..." "I'm...Hold on, you don't know me?" "No...I assume you're from Ponyville..." "Yes..." "And are you famous there...?" "Kind of..." "Oh, that explains it...our tribe was isolated from Ponyville and pretty much the whole Equestria..." "What?" "Well...Celestia, your 'goddess', prohibited from touching her lands..." "Why so?" "We all know Celestia is nothing more than a queen alicorn that thinks she is a goddess, but she's not, the only and true god, is the powerful Purus!" "Purus?" "He's the only real god, the one who will save us all and take this land back!" "Cool...But I don't want to hear your god story, I just wanna know where am I..." "Hmph...a blind one...you're in the Fillius of Vis tribe..." "Fliius of Vis?" "Yes, we were here before Celestia stole our land from Purus...she defeated him and stole our land, banishing us from here...this tribe is one of the four remaining..." "Right...But, is there any modern civilization here?" "Nooooot that I'm aware of..." That "not" sounded pretty suspicious...I just couldn't trust him... He kept staring at me...it was pretty creepy... "So...For how long I was unconscious?" "Half an hour..." He kept staring at me... "Why are you staring at me?" "Your colour..." "..." "Purus doesn't like black...Purus only likes green..." "I don't care about your god, okay?" I was losing my temper already... I tried getting off the bed...and I was surprised by a machete pointing to my neck... "Don't...underestimate...Purus..." Now I was really losing my temper... "Get that thing off my neck..." He lowered it... "Thank y-ARGH!" With the machete's handle, he hit my nose hard... I could already feel it bleeding, I kneeled on the ground in pain... The stallion kicked me backwards, I hit my head on the bed... With a glimpse, I see him twirling the machete...And then, he raises it... Suddenly, the tent's entrance flap... A green mare with a goat skull in her head glared at us...angrily... The stallion gasped and kneeled on the ground... "Maiestas, Indulgeo mihi, commodo!" "Satis! Vos threatened ut commotus Purus! Tu dabis supplicium!" "Commodo, haud!" "Silentium!" Two stallions, carrying spears and wearing goat skulls on their head appeared behind her... The guy next to me kept begging in latin, but the mare just sent her guards to him...they grabbed him and took him away... Celestia knows what happened to him... "Now, you..." "Yes, me..." "You're the outsider, no?" "Yes..." "Great...The ritual is just about to start..." For some reason, I knew that was going to happen... "Ritual?" "Your sacrifice...Every year, a pony is sacrificed, and their soul and energy will be given to Purus, so he can rise again, and take Equestria back!" "I don't care...just...do it quick..." Her private guards came back, she ordered them to get me to the ritual's location... At that point, I didn't even care if I was going to die...The only thing I worried, was if it was going to be quick or not... --- The guards knocked me out with their spears's grips... I awoke inside a cage... My first sight was a giant rock dangling above me... I looked to the left, and I see an archer... The queen, or, whatever that mare was gave a speech in latin to those present...I didn't care about her speech... All I cared...Was that I was going to die...Quickly and without pain... The mare turned around and pointed a stick with an equine skull to the rock as she yelled something about her god... I kept watching... After a while, she ordered guards to lit her stick on fire... After that, she set fire with her stick on four torches around my cage... And, when done, she stared at me inside the cage... I was still lying down, even though I wasn't tied up...I was just waiting... She nodded and then, with a loud yell, pointed to the rock again... The archer aimed... I closed my eyes and waited for it... But...I didn't hear any arrows...Let alone a rock falling to crush me... Instead, I hear screams... I opened my eyes again and I looked outside the cage... I saw a stallion and a mare, both unicorns, firing arrows with crossbows, laughing and cheering while doing so... They sounded hillbilly... They were smart, though, as they killed the guards first before aiming at the unarmed... I counted atleast six dead ponies, and the other fourteen all gone, including the mare... "'Ey, bro! There somepony inside t'cage!" "Let's save him!" I wished I was up to tell them to just shoot the damn rope and let the boulder fall on my face...But, I'm sure they wouldn't listen... "'Ay, are you okay?" the stallion shouted... "I'll be okay when you get me out of this damn thing..." "Sammy, did ya bring t'hatchet?" "It's right here!" "Throw it t'me!" Rubbing my eyes, I got up as the hillbilly stallion got rid of the bars... "Sir, ya almost died!" "And I think I would prefer to be dead..." I whispered to myself... I walked out of the cage after he got rid of the bars... "What's yer name, fella?" "Does it matter?" I sticked myself... "Kind of...ya know, yer might be some kind of serial killer, 'cuz you know..." My spine froze... "Of course I'm not..." "Well, that's a relief..." "My name is Skyblack...does it sound familiar?" I hoped he didn't recognize it... "Hmmm...not really..." Thank Celestia...I guess... The hillbilly mare approached... "Who's t'handsome one?" Oh goddesses, why? "His name is Skyblack!" the stallion yelled... "Graymane..." I completed... "Nice! Ah'm Sammy!" "And Ah'm Paul!" And then, they hit their backs to each... "WE'RE THE MELON BROTHERS!" Great, I escape a rapist, a bunch of crazy latin freaks to find a pair of annoying hillbilly brothers... "How did ya get caught by 'em?" Sammy asked... I froze up again... "I, uuuuhh, I was traveling to Christingham..." "Where's yer stuff?" "Sammy, don't be stupid! Those weird speakin' language freaks stole it all from him..." "Yes..." "Oh, should we get it back?" "Not neccessary...They were useless stuff anyway..." "Well...yer nose looks...kinda hurt..." I touched my nose, and it hurted a little...Atleast it had stopped bleeding... Stil hurted, though... "Is there a town nearby?" "There's a village me and mah bro own...it's not populated, tho..." "We only have six ponies livin' in it!" "Let me guess...Your mother, father, younger brother, younger sister, older brother and older sister who are also your cousins?" They looked stunned... "H-How did ya know?" "Lucky guess..." "Well, anyway...It would be awesome to have one more pony there!" "Yeah! And ya could tell yer friends and invite them, so-" "I don't have friends..." "Oh...Ya can tell your family!" "No...I don't have friends, neither brothers, sisters, mother, grandfather, grandmother, aunt, uncle, nothing..." Glazing to the ground, I catch a glimpse of the brothers... They had their mouths hanging... "W-What about yer father?" "Father...? That...guy...father...? Good joke...I'm laughing my tail off..." I let out a sarcastic chuckle... They both looked to themselves, with their eyes wide open... "W-Well, then..." "Sorry if I'm sounding odd...I just have way too much going on in my head..." "C-Can ya tell-" "PAUL, SHUT UP!" She held his mouth... "Listen, you two, just do what you want with me and continue your lives like this never happened..." She let go of Paul's mouth, but... "B-But, we want to kno-" "PAUL!" She held his mouth again... "S-Sir...W-We are goin' to help...trust me...Y-You'll love there...It-It's relaxing and...cozy..." "Sure..." She let Paul's mouth go, again... "Y-You'll a-adore it..." --- We got to the village... Looked more like a farm... "Here we are!" "Looks like a cool place..." "Y-Ya'll love it! Specially the warm river behind t'windmill!" "Whatever..." --- And well...That's pretty much where my story ends...The''' first part of it', that is... The next part takes place two years after everything I just told you so far... I was very depressed...more than I already was... Also...The village had been bought by some random wealthy mare, and then, more ponies came in, and came, came... It became an actual village... Instead of going with the hillbilly, I stood there...dumb of me... I got all supplies I could and locked myself inside, after all, I was a Equestria's most wanted at the time... Luckily, two years later, I was considered to be dead and I was forgotten...but, it didn't change much... And then...one day...somepony that would change my entire life sent me a letter... 'Breath 2: The Fall of the Graymane.' --- '''Credits' Story Writing: Jacket Mike Character Design: Jacket Mike Special Thanks: Doctor Gordon Freeman The Infinite One Princess Callie Ultimatemetaknight Rylee has Klonoa All of the above only gave me more and more disposition to write these, even though if it was involuntary or not. Also, special thanks to you, for taking your time to read this until the end! And always, I'll be wishing you the best, and a good day! '-----------' Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Trivia *The nightmare sequence at the beginning was inspired by Hotline Miami. A famous quote taken from the game is also used in the nightmare sequence, but modified. *Skyblack makes a reference to the Metal Gear Solid series in this episode, as he proposes taking a cardboard box and sneak past some guards. *There's a joke on the hillbilly inbreeding stereotype when Skyblack is talking to Paul and Sammy about families. Category:Reboot